Love Destiny
by CherylHew
Summary: Syaoran has left for Hong Kong four years ago... Sakura's suffering from his absence now... Horrible summary... XD Please review or flame (in a polite way)!!! (One Shot)


A.N. I DO NOT OWN CCS SO DON'T SUE ME! Sigh, I fixed the paragraph error but the song still looks crappy.*glares @ FF.net* Well, I hope you enjoy this, don't read if you very easily, because this is one heck of a depressing story.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat next to her windowsill and stared outside. The grey clouds above Tomoeda released tiny droplets of water, which doubled in size not long after that. The window shook violently as the rain pelted against it. Sakura just kept staring outside from the warmth and safety in her room. Although her body was indoors, her soul seemed to be standing in the storm, feeling the ferocity and might of God's creation.  
  
Four long years had passed since Syaoran Li; the person most important in her life went back to Hong Kong. She was no longer the energetic and cheerful girl she used to be. Sakura was now quiet and secluded. Her short hair had grown till it reached her waist and it gave her a feminine and mature look. Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend had moved to Tokyo two years ago. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered how Syaoran had confessed his feelings to her.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
11-year-old Sakura looked at the Light and Dark cards she just transformed. A smile came to her lips and she held the cards close to her heart. The warmth they emitted made her feel clam and collected.  
  
"It's all over now, she whispered to herself. "All the Clow Cards are Sakura Cards now. Tomoeda can now be free of any abnormal events."  
  
Sakura suddenly shook her head up. She thought that she heard a groan nearby. As she looked around, her eyes fell on Syaoran who was supporting himself with his sword.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted while running towards him. She placed her Star Wand on the ground and helped him to stand up straight properly. " Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I'm feeling fine," he reassured her. As he gazed at her face, a thought came into his mind. 'It's now or never.' He took another glance at her and called her name.  
  
Sakura jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "Hoe? Did you call me, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "I..I..I'm," Syaoran stuttered. At last, he mustered up all his courage and mouthed the words, "I'm in love with you, Sakura."  
  
::End flashback::  
  
Sakura smiled sadly as she remembered her mixed feelings. She never thought that Syaoran would love her. She didn't even know if she harbored feelings for him. When he announced that he was going back to his hometown the next day, Sakura ran back to her house and hid under the covers of her bed. Tears flowed down her face freely as if her eyes were a dam filled with water that just had a big hole in it.  
  
The next day, while she was debating with herself whether she should go to the airport to bid farewell to Syaoran, Sakura didn't realize how time flied and soon it was 9.50a.m. Syaoran's plane was to leave at 10a.m. and she was sure going to be late. She started to cry again but stopped when a circle of power appeared under her. A card formed out of the light surrounding her and flew right into her hands. As she read the card's name, she realized whom her beloved was.  
  
Syaoran was just about to step onto the elevator that would take him to his plane but he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard his name being called out by a voice so familiar, he knew who it was without turning to look. When he did turn to look at Sakura, she smiled at him shyly. She didn't know what to say. At last, she asked if she could keep the teddy bear Syaoran made. He happily obliged and handed the bear to her before disappearing.  
  
That was the last time she ever saw him. After he left, Sakura had sleepless nights thinking of him. Her appetite vanished with him and it took a lot of pleading from her brother and father to make her touch food. After waiting anxiously for even a bit of news from him, she received a letter written by his mother. The contents shattered her heart into a million pieces. It stated that Syaoran was to marry Meiling Li whether he liked it or not. Meiling who tried to play matchmaker for Sakura and Syaoran was powerless to change that. She sent a letter to Sakura apologizing and told Sakura that she would try her best to change her aunt's mind, but to no avail.  
  
As the rain hit the pavement in front of her house, Sakura couldn't help but to think of the pain she went through. Tomoyo had tried her best to console Sakura but all she could do was help Sakura bury the truth deep inside her heart. The only way Sakura could be with Syaoran was to close her eyes and imagine it. Although she could never see Syaoran ever again, her feelings for him deepened each passing day. It reminded her of a song she heard not long after her beloved went away forever.  
  
Even though we want to meet, we can't  
  
Tonight the window is shaking violently  
  
More by the raging storm than the rain  
  
We'll love each other more  
  
Since we can't meet  
  
It's all right even if it burns out  
  
This is the last of our faith  
  
Our first encounter was a common one  
  
But it's always more noticeable than with anyone else  
  
I can't describe this feeling but  
  
Love is given to people by faith right?  
  
Even if I'm alone in this room  
  
When I close my eyes we can be together  
  
It's my only destiny  
  
Even though we want to meet, we can't  
  
Tonight we're overwhelmed by feelings  
  
That's why I want to meet you, but I can't  
  
It's too late to go back  
  
This is the last of faith  
  
It becomes painful when you think of someone, doesn't it?  
  
Until now, I've been breaking down over and over again  
  
It feels different from a pause  
  
An unseen power makes me calm down  
  
I can't forget that painful night  
  
It's my last destiny  
  
Even though we want to meet, we can't  
  
Tonight the window is shaking violently  
  
More by the raging storm than the rain  
  
We'll love each other more  
  
Since we can't meet  
  
It's all right even if it burns out  
  
This is the last of faith  
  
That night I thought about you, I cried  
  
It's completely a love song  
  
That's why I want to meet you, but I can't  
  
I can't go back  
  
This is the last of faith  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's hand trembled as she read the papers the next day. The headlines read 'Future Leader Of Li Clan Found Dead In Pool Before Wedding"'   
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered. It seemed that he committed suicide because he was forced to marry his cousin. In his pocket was a picture of him blushing while a girl smiled at the camera cheerfully. As Sakura gazed at the picture, she recognized it as the photo Tomoyo took when they went to a teddy bear exhibition years ago. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. "You still care for me..." She wiped off her tears and smiled. She scribbled a note and left it on the dining table for her brother and father to find later. Then she left without her school bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stood on top of Tokyo Tower. A sad smile came to her lips as she whispered her final words. "I'm coming for you, my beloved." 


End file.
